When piping a pipeable substance, for example in order to decorate a pastry or garnish another food product, it is known to use a piping nozzle which is fitted on a piping bag. The pipeable substance can, for example, be whipped cream, jam, cream, icing, dough, marzipan, mayonnaise, mousse, sugar paste, purée (potato, apple, etc.), various types of salads with a mayonnaise or créme-fraiche base, such as prawn salad, potato salad or the like, or another viscous and therefore pipeable food product. The invention can also be applied to other materials, such as glue, concrete, caulking compound, lubricant (fat), sealant or the like.
A piping bag can also be filled with less viscous food products, for example when a piping nozzle mounted on the piping bag is provided with means for resealing it. The piping bag can then be used as a refill bag, for example for mustard, ketchup, glue, soap, shampoo, etc.
The traditional method of fitting a piping nozzle for a piping bag is to cut out a small hole at the tip of the piping bag and to insert a male part of a piping nozzle through the large filling opening of the piping bag and, from inside the bag, push the nozzle out through the cut-open hole. The piping nozzle, which often has a conical portion, has a maximum diameter greater than the hole that is cut out. The piping nozzle is thereby locked in the hole. However, this method requires that the bag is empty in order for the piping nozzle to be able to be fitted smoothly and easily.
Piping nozzles of this type are simple and handy to use.
However, this known technique does not function satisfactorily in what are called “pre-filled piping bags”, i.e. piping bags that are filled with the piping substance before the piping nozzle is fitted. Pre-filled piping bags, which are completely sealed, are delivered to the user who, before using them, opens the piping bag and dispenses the content.
It is known from EP 0 757 006 B1 to produce pre-filled piping bags in which a male part of a piping nozzle is inserted into the piping bag as the latter is being filled with pipeable substance, in which case, when the piping bag is to be used, the user applies a female part to the male part and in so doing breaks the seal of the piping bag.
A problem with such pre-filled piping bags, which comprise a male part of the piping nozzle, is that the piping nozzle, during its insertion into the piping bag, can end up in the wrong place in the bag, or in an undesired orientation in the bag. In these cases, it may be time-consuming for the user to bring the piping nozzle to the correct position or turn it to the correct orientation. Manipulation of the piping nozzle in the pre-filled piping bag also entails a risk of the piping bag tearing or splitting open at an undesired place.
WO 2012/060771 A1 discloses a method and a device for fitting a piping nozzle in a piping bag with the aid of the pipeable substance during the filling of the piping bag.
Even with this method, however, there may still be the problem of ensuring that the piping nozzle reaches and remains in the correct position and correct orientation in the piping bag.
EP 1 598 281 A1, the entire content of which is incorporated in the present document by reference, discloses a piping bag which is suitable for being pre-filled with pipeable substance and then sealed.
There is a need for a device or method that can ensure that the piping nozzle ends up in the correct position and correct orientation in the piping bag before the filling of the piping bag and that it also remains in this position during the filling of the piping bag and during the piping with the piping bag.